Rarity Guide
When browsing this wiki, you'll find that the horse infoboxes contain the rarity of the article's subject. Here, rarity listings will be explained further for those who are confused. Please note that these rarities apply only to foundation horses, and may not accurately reflect how easy it is to find a bred horse of a given color. Basket colors * Common colors can be found in the basket in abundance during the season in which they're active. * Typical colors aren't quite as common, but are still plentiful. * Uncommon colors aren't seen as often, but can still usually be found without too much difficulty. * Rare colors don't appear too frequently. * Very rare colors are very difficult to find in the basket, and will usually require at least an hour or two of searching. * Ultra rare colors almost never appear in the basket, even when they're active. Seeing one is lucky indeed! Other colors * Silver Shop colors are available primarily as foundations from the Silver Shop, though most are able to pass on their colors to offspring. It is possible for some of these colors to be released later during the annual Birthday Party event in May. * Gold Boutique colors are available primarily as foundations from the Gold Boutique, and most are unable to pass on their colors to offspring. It is possible for some of these colors to be released later from Santa Stubby Butt's bag at the end of the December holiday event. * Blessing colors are available by purchasing them from the Matriarch with Heartfelt Blessings. * Box colors are available by opening gift boxes earned through clicking the Daycare, and may or may not be available through other means. There are several different varieties of box, and a horse's article should detail exactly which kind the color is available from. * Breeding-only colors are released in limited quantities during holiday or weekend events, or as creator's copies of customs. Additional horses of these colors must be bred from a parent of the same coloration. * Ethercorns are a species with very unique mechanics. Foundation Ethercorns of all colors can be purchased from the Matriarch with Favor Points. However, each month has one specific Ethercorn color available for purchase from Subterranean Cat's Shack for gold, with the same color also available from Daycare Gift Boxes during that time. * Weekend egg colors are only available as foundations during randomly-held weekend events, and are usually unable to pass their colors down to offspring. It is possible for some of these colors to be released later from Santa Stubby Butt's bag at the end of the December holiday event, or during future weekend egg drops. Note that not all weekend eggs are given this designation, as the weekend event system is also used to distribute new or rare colors that otherwise have a standard basket rarity. * Limited edition colors are obtained primarily from the holiday events held throughout the year, and are unable to pass their colors to offspring. These horses are guaranteed to be released at least one more time, usually during the same event they came from originally. * Retired colors are more or less out of circulation, meaning that no additional horses of these colors can be added to the game through normal means, though Santa Stubby Butt is able to distribute most of these colors from his bag at the end of the year. Category:Guides